My love 2
by Foreverasecret01
Summary: i finally gave in and decided to continue the story.


My Love 2

Sakura woke up. The light in the room was bright as the rays blinded her eyes. She turned away from them under her blankets to shield her eyes. Her body was tired and worn…from what? All of a sudden she remembered what had happened the other day! Ino was in her room! And she was naked and they…Sakura blushed at the thought. Ino had kissed and touched her everywhere till late past the sun had gone down!

Sakura turned to her bed sheets beside her and didn't see Ino. She wasn't there…the bed was cold and so was the room.

"Was it only a dream?" she asked herself out loud.

There was no way it was a dream…It all felt so real and hot, so real, with so much passion. Then why did she leave then? Was it her, did she do something wrong? It was her first time…and they did do a lot of things…the shower…the floor…

"Oh god! What didn't we do?" she asked herself.

She didn't know what to think. Sakura had confessed to her? How would she even be able to speak to her after doing all of that! It was so embarrassing…yet it left so right and some how wanted more of it. Sakura blushed again. It all happened so fast… She had no idea that Ino felt that way about her… What would they do now! Did this mean that they would go out?

Still confused Sakura decided to take a shower and think it all over. She made a gesture to take off her clothes but realized that they were already off. Slipping into the shower she shower she started to think about Ino again. Ino had moved out of her parent's house about a month ago so she didn't know her new house number yet…

Feeling depressed she turned off the shower and stepped out to look at herself in the mirror. She looked completely normal…as if nothing did happen. Then she noticed her hickey on her neck…

"Ack! How'd that get there?" she blushed.

Then she remembered the training spot! She might still be there! Turning to her bathroom clock, it was already noon! There was no way that Ino was still there…But not giving up hope, she ran out of the bathroom and threw on so clothes and dashed out of the house. Normally she would just jog but in this case she sprinted the whole way there! When she got there the only person she saw was Naruto. He hadn't noticed her yet so she made sure he didn't see her. It might worry him to see her worn out and tired.

"Where is she?" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned around to find Sasuke. This wouldn't be good. She most certainly didn't have her training clothes on our practicing equipment. Quickly she made up and excuse.

"Oh, I thought i might see you guys here. Long time no see!" she smiled.

"Sakura, we only saw you a couple of days ago," Sasuke corrected

Naruto heard the two talking and came over to join in the conversation.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Hey," She turned back to Sasuke. "Well is it wrong of me to come and see how your holidays were she countered."

"Really!! You want to know what we did for Valentines Day!" squealed Naruto.

"You know our numbers. All you have to do it give us a call," retorted Sasuke. He knew that something was up.

"Then how would I be able to see you two over the phone? Why is there a problem with that? I hope I wasn't interrupting anything!" she smiled still trying to go along with her story. "So what did you guys do?"

"We-!"

"Did nothing together!" Sasuke said, cutting off Naruto.

"I see…" answered Sakura.

She really wanted to see Ino, so she cut the conversation short and left the two boys to train. Everyone knew that they had a thing together, as far as she knew it was only a one night stand kind of deal…Was that what her and Ino's relationship was going to be, a one night stand? Sakura hit herself for thinking of such a stupid idea, she was smarter than that! Yet, she still felt sad…Where in the world could Ino live or be at?

After a long day of searching the whole town, Sakura decided to call the quits. She sulked her way back up to her room and fell asleep instantly when her body hit the bed. How could Ino just leave her like that? Ino said that she loved her, so why didn't she call? Sakura had been living in this same house since the day she was born and had kept the same number…

Days went by and she still hadn't heard from Ino and had no way of contacting her! Was it all just a game or did she know longer care? Her parents had already come back from vacation and they had already started complaining about her mopping around the house and not doing any of her chores. The only thing Sakura could do at night was cry as she gazed at her hickey Ino had given her…Those beautiful lips that touched her skin and made her whole body feel hot…She cried into her pillow. It hurt so much to be away from her…Before it was enough to watch her from a distance, but now she couldn't even stand it!

"I'm so selfish…" she cried.

Then she saw a letter fall from the pillow cushion she was holding…

_Dear Sakura,_

_I will be back soon, please don't worry…_

_Ino_

Sakura smiled. Ino didn't leave her behind! She still loved her and everything was going to be just fine! But then she started crying again…How could she second guess her love. She felt shameful that she didn't trust Ino enough. Sakura promised herself that she would never do that again.

"Thank you Ino…" Said Sakura as she kissed the note and fell asleep.

hey, well i was in a bit of a rush and sorry for my lack of writing, but work and school his hard to work with. i'll try harder next time. this story was made for all you who asked for this story to continue, especiallaly to 2stupid4you3. -


End file.
